nationstates2fandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Nations of World 101
The Allied Nations (AN) is an international organization whose stated aims are to facilitate cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights and achieving world peace. The AN was founded in 2001 after 9/11 to replace the Wikipedia:United Nations, to stop conflict between countries and to provide a platform for dialogue. There are currently 1 member state. From its headquarters on international territory in Pretoria, Christian South Africa, the AN and its specialized agencies decide on substantive and administrative issues in regular meetings held throughout the year. The organization is divided into administrative bodies, primarily: *General Assembly (General issues in the world) *International Court of Justice (International justice cases) *Peace Core (Peacekeeping Force) Additional bodies deal with the governance of all other AN System agencies, such as the Global Health Organization (GHO) and Allied Nations Minor's Fund (ANMF). The AN's most visible public figure is the Secretary-General, currently President van Staden of Christian South Africa, who attained the post in 2001. History The AN was founded as a successor to the United Nations, which was widely considered to have been ineffective in its role as an international governing body, as it had been unable to prevent 9/11. The term "Allied Nations" was first used by William Church and Frank J. Rose, in the 2001 Declaration by Allied Nations, which united the Allied countries of WWII under the Atlantic Charter, and soon became a term widely used to refer to them. Declarations signed at wartime Allied conferences in 2002 espoused the idea of the AN, and in 2003, representatives of the major Allied powers met to elaborate on the plans at the Dumbarton Oaks Conference. Those and later talks outlined the organization's proposed purposes, membership, organs, and ideals in regards to peace, security, and cooperation. On 25 April 2004, the AN Conference on International Organization began in Cape Town, attended by 1 government and a number of non-governmental organizations involved in drafting the Charter of the Allied Nations. The AN officially came into existence on 24 October 2004 upon ratification of the Charter by the five permanent members of the Security Council — Artemis Global Security (Security Company), SA Power (Energy Company), Christian South Africa (Country), the United Kingdom of African Countries (Minor Alliance) and the United Allies (Minor Alliance). The first meetings of the General Assembly, with 1 nation represented, took place in Eastminster Central Hall in Bloemfontein, CSA in January 2005. System General Assembly The General Assembly is the main deliberative assembly of the Allied Nations. Composed of all Allied Nations member states, the assembly meets in regular yearly sessions under a president elected from among the member states. Over a two-week period at the start of each session, all members have the opportunity to address the assembly. Traditionally, the Secretary-General makes the first statement, followed by the president of the assembly. The first session was convened on 10 January 2006 in the Eastminster Central Hall in Bloemfontein and included representatives of 1 nation. When the General Assembly votes on important questions, a two-thirds majority of those present and voting is required. Examples of important questions include: recommendations on peace and security; election of members to organs; admission, suspension, and expulsion of members; and, budgetary matters. All other questions are decided by majority vote. Each member has one vote. Apart from approval of budgetary matters, resolutions are not binding on the members. The Assembly may make recommendations on any matters within the scope of the AN. Conceivably, the one state, one vote power structure could enable states comprising just eight percent of the world population to pass a resolution by a two-thirds vote. However, as no more than recommendations, it is difficult to imagine a situation in which a recommendation by member states constituting just eight percent of the world's population, would be adhered to by the remaining ninety-two percent of the population, should they object. International Court of Justice The International Court of Justice (ICJ), located in Pretoria, CSA, is the primary judicial organ of the Allied Nations. Established in 2004 by the Allied Nations Charter, the Court began work in 2005 as the successor to the Permanent Court of International Justice. The Statute of the International Court of Justice, similar to that of its predecessor, is the main constitutional document constituting and regulating the Court. It is based in the Peace Palace in Pretoria, CSA, sharing the building with the University of Pretoria, Law division, a private center for the study of international law. Several of the Court's current judges are either alumni or former faculty members of the Academy. Its purpose is to adjudicate disputes among states. The court has heard cases related to war crimes, illegal state interference and ethnic cleansing, among others, and continues to hear cases. A related court, the International Criminal Court (ICC), began operating in 2002 through international discussions initiated by the General Assembly. It is the first permanent international court charged with trying those who commit the most serious crimes under international law, including war crimes and genocide. The ICC is functionally independent of the AN in terms of personnel and financing, but some meetings of the ICC governing body, the Assembly of States Parties to the Rome Statute, are held at the AN. There is a "relationship agreement" between the ICC and the AN that governs how the two institutions regard each other legally. Peace Core The Peace Core is charged with maintaining peace and security among countries. While other organs of the Allied Nations can only make 'recommendations' to member governments, the Peace Core has the power to make binding decisions that member governments have agreed to carry out, under the terms of Charter Article 25. The decisions of the Council are known as Allied Nations Peace Core resolutions. The Peace Core is made up of 5 member states, consisting of 5 permanent members - Artemis Global Security, SA Power, Christian SA, the United Kingdom of African Countries and the United Allies. The five permanent members hold veto power over substantive but not procedural resolutions allowing a permanent member to block adoption but not to block the debate of a resolution unacceptable to it. The ten temporary seats are held for two-year terms with member states voted in by the General Assembly on a regional basis. The presidency of the Peace Core is rotated alphabetically each month, and is held by CSA for the month of April 2009. See Also Christian South Africa Wikipedia:United Nations